Slytherin's Princess
by LionsAndSnakes
Summary: "Granger, Granger, Granger.." Malfoy began, shaking his head whilst inspecting Hermione from head to toe, "When will you ever learn that with an attitude like that, no boy is prepared to deal with such things. No wonder you're still a virgin." Rated M for crystal ball predictions of a little smut in later chapters.


**A/N: **Sorry guys, Second Chance was all a bit boring and I couldn't quite get into it.

_Why is it when you write a Fanfiction 1,000 other ideas come into your head?_

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one a little more. It just came to me and I hope the rest does too. Enjoy!

* * *

**Slytherin's Princess.**

_Prologue._**  
**

Draco and Hermione both sat in their Head's quarters. The fire burned endlessly providing a flickering light throughout the room, but was just bright enough to allow the two students to continue studying their way through an impressive amount of books, stacked on the coffee table that had them seated either side. Hermione kicked off her shoes and tucked her legs up onto the large armchair in which she sat, whilst reading her fourth book this afternoon. The warmth from the fire felt almost like a blanket, wrapping itself around her and comforting her. She sat, most content, reading on through "Advanced Potions- All There Is To Know." It had become routine that she and Malfoy would take the time to study every night in hope of preparing for their final OWLs. Never the less, Draco also enjoyed this time as it provided a silence in which he found relaxing, meaning he did not have to listen to Granger's whining voice and superior attitude. The more he thought about it, the more he valued this time where he did not have to talk nor interact with the bushy haired girl sat opposite him. Hermione found her eyes begin to sting a little and as she felt sleep creep upon her, she looked over to the ticking clock above the fireplace. With a yawn, she shook her head and forbid herself to go to bed. She needed all the time she could to pack as much information into her head as possible. With great effort, she turned another page of her book and allowed another yawn to escape her mouth.

"Really, Granger, if you're that tired just go to bed. Your constant yawning is distracting me, so don't feel as thought you need to be polite and stay. I really couldn't care less," Draco muttered, never once looking up from the book he had propped up onto the table. He leant forward, resting his elbow on his knee and traced a sentence in his book with a long pale finger.

Hermione had just about enough of Malfoy's constant remarks and they had only just returned from their Spring Break a week ago. She sighed and continued reading, like Draco, not once looking up to see the smirk creeping upon his face.

"Malfoy, I genuinely feel no sympathy for you. The fact that I am disrupting your revision time is all the more beneficial for myself, the less you learn, the less competition I have to come tops."

Draco raised his eyebrows and leant back into the leather couch of which he sat upon. He placed his hands behind his head. With such long legs he easily brought his feet above the table and rested them on the stack of books the eager bookworm had collected. Hermione merely looked at his Italian leather shoes, gleaming in the firelight as if to say 'Oh, look at me, I'm real leather and Italian! _Aren't you so, very jealous?_'.

"Quite right you see me as competition Mudblood, this year I'm feeling extra confident," Draco said with his signature smirk.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself from bat-bogey hexing him right then and there. The term 'Mudblood' did not hurt Hermione like it used to, rather it just annoyed her the fact that he was incapable of coming up with another insult that he thought may annoy her equally as much.

"May I remind you, Malfoy, that I have beat you straight these past six years, my attendance and punctuality is of the highest form and my detention record is clean. Compared to your ghastly behaviour concerning learning, I regret ever considering your rivalry."

_Stupid Granger and her stupid replies, _Malfoy thought.

"You really are a big know it all, aren't you Granger?" Malfoy began, removing his legs from the book pile and leaning forward once more. His eyes just looked over the book Hermione was holding and he scowled at her as she looked down to his sour face. "You're so damn prissy and stuck up and you walk round the school as if that's something to be proud of. I really don't understand what that Weasel ever saw in you!" He laughed in disbelief.

Hermione snapped her book shut but Draco did not flinch. She set it aside on her pile before sharply turning back to him.

"I'd rather be prissy and stuck up than a twitchy little ferret like yourself. Such a big ego with nothing to prove. I remember the time you considered yourself the 'Heir of Slytherin'. Well that was all fun and games for you untill Harry opened the Chamber of Secrets and your celebrity status was knocked-"

"Oh yes! Good old Harry Potter and his poor little sidekick and _you,_" Draco huffed,

"But yet, alas, here we sit and you still think you're something big, such a 'big boy' that still runs to his Daddy when nothing goes right-"

"Don't bring my father into this," Draco cut in, "He warned me about jealous little Mudbloods like you. Jealous of our wealth and family name."

Hermione clenched her fists with anger, she felt the heat rising up her neck and her face flush red.

"Well maybe with all that money you have, you can buy yourself a dictionary and find another insult to throw at me other than 'Mudblood!'" She cried.

The boy with the platinum hair simply smiled and relaxed back into the couch once more. He crossed his ankles and smoothed back his signature blonde locks of his face.

"Granger, Granger, Granger.." Malfoy began, shaking his head whilst inspecting Hermione from head to toe, "When will you ever learn that with an attitude like that, no boy is prepared to deal with such things. No wonder you're still a virgin."

Hermione was shocked,

"I am not!" She cried, frowning at his nerve to say such things.

"Oh come off it, Granger. The whole school knows you're still a cherry," Draco laughed, resting his arm on the back of the sofa and leaning his head upon his hand.

Hermione sighed. She looked over to the fireplace that was still burning brightly and tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Just because I don't find the need to shag everything that breathes! Honestly Malfoy, when you make love to someone it's meant to mean something."

"There's a difference between making love and having a quickie Granger. I'm trying to set a record here you know. I could have any girl in this school if I wanted to. In fact, I probably already have," Malfoy rubbed his chin with a superior smile.

"Apart from me! Please don't include me in your facades," Hermione said, looking back to the boy sat across from her in disgust.

Draco lost his smile.

"Apart from you, Granger. And I don't plan on changing that any time soon. I sleep happy knowing I don't have to count you in my books."

Hermione frowned. She knew she wasn't exactly Draco's standards, but her teeth had been corrected, her hair tamed, those big bushy eyebrows plucked and God had blessed her with quite an impressive figure aswell. Comparing herself to Millicent Bulstrode, she knew she deserved a little more attention.

"Well _I_ can sleep happy knowing I don't have to take part in such activities with a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach like yourself! Honestly, you think every girl wants to shag you, you couldn't be more wrong!"

"If I even stooped so low as to give you the option to do such things with me, you'd be right in there Granger. You'd love if someone as trained and eligible as me would take your v-card," Draco smirked, impressed with how angry and worked up Hermione was getting.

"Oh would I now? Please, do tell me more because I can never, _ever, _imagine myself submitting to 'such things'!" Hermione cried, folding her arms and raising her chin into the air.

"And you won't! Because I'd never touch such a filthy blooded Wizard like yourself. But you'll be begging for me by the end of this term, just you wait and see."

Hermione had heard enough, she threw herself up from the chair and stormed off into the direction of her chambers. Releasing a small scream she'd been keeping inside, she paced across the marble floor, the cold hitting her bare feet as she forgot her shoes.

"Oh, Malfoy!" Draco wailed, in a high-pitched voice Hermione thought he only hoped would sound like hers.

"Please," He begged, "Please give me a shag, take my virginity-"

Hermione had nearly reached the door, anger now taking over her whole body,

"-Make me a cherry no more!" Draco wailed, smug with himself as Hermione slammed her bedroom door loudly. He laughed to himself, quite proud of his little play he just performed. He always considered himself quite an actor, he could be one of those Hollywood famous types easily. Lost in his thoughts, he began to imagine himself at one of those star studded film premiers in some glamorous destination like Cannes, or New York or London...

Once inside her bedroom, Hermione threw herself onto the double bed near the window. She grabbed her silk pillow and hugged it tight, burying her head into it's material, hoping it would muffle the sound of her scream. Draco knew just how to push her buttons and no matter how many times she tried to keep her cool, she always found herself submitting to his pathetic little arguments and fighting back. _Honestly! _As if Malfoy thought she would beg him, **beg **him to do such things with her. She'd never touch a slime ball like him even if her life depended on it. And on that night, whilst lay in her bed and staring at the ceiling, she made a promise to herself, for as long as she was sane, she would never beg Draco Malfoy to shag her, and she'd never allow him to complete his list. _Ever._


End file.
